


Something Primal

by zimothy (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zimothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles struggled to get out of his seat, hurrying to stand when the reality of the situation hit him.</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr was his Alpha.</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr was here to claim him.</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr was going to do it in the middle of the classroom full of his peers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Primal

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt on X-Men First Kink: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7634.html?thread=13694162#t13694162

Charles scanned the syllabus, snapping open his the section of his binder labeled for the class he was currently in and slid it into the first page protector. The professor continued rambling, having gone from the syllabus to attendance and punctuality when Charles felt himself start to flush.  
  
He exhaled slowly, bringing his knuckles up to feel his cheek and forehead in the hope that his hands would cool his face. The heat started to creep down his neck at the same time he felt a dull pain stirring in his chest. He shook his head, wiping sweat from his upper lip and squinting at the projector in an attempt to focus on the chart for the professor's office hours.  
  
His heart gave a strong, wrenching thud that Charles felt pulse through his entire body. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, squirming reflexively and nearly giving himself a heart attack when he felt something slick between his thighs and asscheeks. His skin rubbed easily against itself, trousers growing damp and the warmth in his body rising to an ache.  
  
Charles sucked his lower lip between his teeth, biting down harshly to try and stifle the groan that snuck its way out of his throat. He ducked his head down, ears picking up the sharp and surprised sniff of one of the students nearby. Charles shifted in his seat, wincing at the wetness between his legs. He'd lubricated before during a few intense wanking sessions, but never had it begun on its own - never had it been so bad.  
The only thing to which Charles could attribute his growing state of delirious arousal was that his Alpha was near, making Charles' body instinctively react.  
  
Charles' cock twitched in his trousers, pulse roaring in his ears. He shuddered, blearily blinking his eyes open when he heard the classroom door burst open.  
  
His gaze connected with the wild-eyed stare of Erik Lehnsherr - the Engineering Major who was known across campus as one of the most prodigious, violent, and arrogant students in the entire University.  Charles had never met him, just seen photos of the things that he and his rowdy group of friends had gotten up to in previous years.  
  
Charles had also never felt his entire body shudder in pure, unmitigated desire from just a single look, either.   
  
Lehnsherr's nostril's flared and the professor stuttered to a halt in his lecture, looking between Lehnsherr hovering in the doorway and Charles' row. Charles forced himself to sit up; thighs nearly squelching at the action. Lehnsherr tensed; back rigid and chest expanding with a deep and heavy inhale through his nose before he released a low, possessive growl.  
  
Two young men in Charles' row scrambled out of their seats and Charles' entire body flared with lust.  
  
"A-Alpha?" He gasped, bringing a hand up to wipe his sweating forehead. Lehnsherr snapped into action at the sound of Charles' voice, stalking across the room with determination. Charles struggled to get out of his seat, hurrying to stand when the reality of the situation hit him.  
  
Erik Lehnsherr was his Alpha.

Erik Lehnsherr was here to claim him.

Erik Lehnsherr was going to do it in the middle of the classroom full of his peers.  
  
"Alph- Erik, Erik wait!" Charles blurted, tripping over his chair as Erik advanced. Erik paused only when another Alpha - a gruff, older student - stood in his way. Charles took this moment to try and grab his school supplies while the two Alphas confronted one another.  
  
Erik snarled, teeth gnashing, and looking close to animalistic, every muscle quivering with the desire to give into the instinct of tearing down the opposing man. The other Alpha tensed, backing out of the way before Charles could even sling his school bag over his shoulders.

Charles tried to get out of the aisle before Erik reached him, but his knees were weak and each breath gave him a strong whiff of Erik's scent  that made his head reel. He stumbled, biting down on a whimper when Erik's hand reached out and grabbed his bicep to drag him forward.  
  
"Mine," Erik rumbled gruffly, hands moving to dig into Charles' hair and hold his head in place. Charles keened, gasping for air and arching up into Erik's cooling touch -- mouth wide and practically begging when Erik swooped down to kiss him with a possessive snarl.

Erik pressed into Charles, walking him back until there was the edge of a desk pressing into the back of Charles' thighs. Erik growled, hands drifting down to firmly grip the smaller man's bottom and haul him up onto the desk. Charles squeaked out a groan, hands pawing at anywhere he could touch on Erik's body. His underwear was nearly soaked through, cock so hard it was close to being trapped between his belly and the elastic band of his boxers.

"Are they going to fuck?" Charles vaguely heard someone saying - which was followed by a chorus of wolf whistles from various classmates. Charles wanted to push Erik away, to coax his Alpha somewhere more secluded, but instead he moaned shamelessly when Erik's fingers slid forcefully between the cheeks of his ass, pressing his boxers in. Charles bucked up, releasing a sharp, wanton cry into Erik's mouth when the damp fabric brushed close to his sensitive entrance. Erik gave a pleased rumble from low in his chest and dragged his lips from Charles' to move them to the juncture of Charles' throat and shoulder.

"Holy shit, look at him go!" Someone crowed. His words seemed to spur Erik on because his long, elegant hands dropped down to fiddle with Charles' trousers. Charles couldn't stop himself from whining if he wanted to, not when Erik's knuckles were bumping against the edge of his swollen erection in their frantic fumbling.

"Ohgod," Charles croaked, stuttering a broken noise of shock when one of Erik's hands came up to shove the center of his chest, slamming him back against the desk. Charles wheezed for a second, hips thrusting up into the air as Erik wrenched his trousers off, tossing them to the side without a single care to the others in the room.  There was a chorus of shouts and laughter while Erik grabbed Charles by the knees and dragged him close until the bulge of his erection was hot and hard beneath Charles' balls.

Charles brought his hands to his face, biting the knuckle of his middle finger and whining helplessly the second that Erik started to rut against him. Erik snarled, grabbing Charles' wrists and pinning them to the desk. Charles snapped his eyes open, staring up into Erik's face and finding himself trapped by dark, wide pupils surrounded by a thin sliver of pale green.

"Mine," Erik gasped lowly, choking on his own breath and staring down at Charles with wide, reverent eyes. Charles nodded, writhing and bringing his legs up to hook them behind Erik's back.

"Yours," he affirmed breathlessly. Erik bent forward, burying his face into Charles' neck with a grunt and inhaling deeply, his chest vibrating with a pleased murmur. He thrust again, grunting and scraping his teeth along Charles' throat. Charles squirmed in Erik's grasp, using his legs behind Erik's hips as leverage to arch up against his Alpha with a soft, needy cry.

 Erik released Charles' wrists - to which Charles instantly buried his hands in Erik's soft, dirty blonde hair - and reached between their bodies to unsnap the buckle of his belt and tear at the fastenings of his jeans. Charles pulled Erik's head back enough to nip at his mouth, his mewling muffled by Erik's lips when they kissed him back insistently.

"Oh my God- his dick is a fucking _monster_!"  some girl gasped. Erik brought one hand to the back of Charles' thigh, pushing his knee up to his chest and sliding his other hand between Charles' legs. Charles shuddered, feeling Erik's long fingers slipping over his wet thighs and into the crevice of his ass.

"Jesus, that thing's gonna fucking hurt," commented one of the other Alphas, his voice a low, approving rumble. Erik growled, fingers circling Charles' tender, quivering entrance before pressing in without warning.  Charles' hips snapped forward and he gasped wantonly into Erik's mouth, fingers digging into his Alpha's scalp.

" _Tight_ ," Erik croaked, sucking Charles' lower lip in synch with the frantic thrusting of his fingers.  Charles sobbed out a whimper, back bowing beautifully as he tried to press into the intrusion, tried to fill the empty ache inside of him.

"More, please," Charles pleaded, his cock so full it was a dark, dark red - smearing precum  along his cardigan. Erik snarled heatedly, dragging his fingers out with a wet 'schluck' and reaching to grab his cock. He hummed, biting Charles' lower lip harshly and pressing the head of his thick erection against Charles' hole.  Charles' cock twitched on his belly, breath leaving him in a long, low cry when Erik snapped his hips forward - impaling Charles in one sudden thrust.

The sound of a phone camera's shutter went off and Charles buried his face in Erik's neck. Erik tensed, a vibrating hum of pleasure bursting from his chest as he gave a shallow buck inside of Charles, leaning forward to cage Charles' body inside of his arms. It was as if he was trying to protect his Omega from the prying eyes of their peers - but the effect was completely negated by the fact that Erik had started fucking into him eagerly.

"A-ah! _Ohgodohgodohgod_ ," Charles blurted, deafened by the roar of his own pulse, the slap of skin-on-skin, and the clatter of pencils being knocked onto the ground. Erik nipped at his throat, breathing heavily through his nose - intoxicated by Charles scent - and ignorant to the shocked chatter of their classmates. Erik was huge and thick, drilling relentlessly into Charles with soft grunts of effort. The desk creaked and Charles squirmed, cock bouncing on his stomach with each thrust.  

"Okay, that's kind of hot." One of the male students said, "He's fucking the shit out of him. That Omega's going to be sore for days – look at him go."  
Erik huffed, licking the red welt he'd sucked into Charles' throat and pulling back until he was completely standing upright - not once ceasing his brutally rhythmic thrusting. Charles' hands fell back to hold onto the edge of the desk and Erik hooked both palms under Charles' knees, hauling his hips up at the same time he mounted the desk with a primitive-sounding moan.

Charles' head thudded back against the creaking wood, barely having a chance to hook his ankles behind Erik's neck before the Alpha was ramming down into him with his weight resting on one knee.

"Damn, I'm jealous," one of the girls exclaimed, "I don't think even I'm that flexible."

Erik huffed, head turning to nip a wet kiss against Charles' calf, pressing forward a small bit more so he could bury his nose in the crease of Charles' knee and inhale his Omega's scent.  Charles mewled, hips undulating into Erik's thrusts to try and force him the tiniest bit deeper as he clutched at the desk edge like a lifeline.

Erik panted into Charles' knee, kissing it again as he began a staccato of half-thrusts with a deep, forceful plunge every now and then. Erik shifted just slightly and Charles' hands snapped from the desk to claw at his Alpha's flexing biceps with a pleasured gasp as his prostate was struck. Erik bit down on the inside of Charles' knee with a loud purr of delight, repeating the action and pistoning his hips furiously into Charles' body.  
  
"Mine," Erik growled softly, happily as he reached out with his other hand and cupped the curve of Charles' jaw. Charles, whimpering, turned to kiss the heel of Erik's palm softly.  
  
"Charles," he whined, rocking up into Erik's body as heat started to pool inside of him. His thighs trembled, knees squeezing Erik's head. "My name is Charles," he gasped and tensed, feeling his orgasm start to build - a stirring tingle in the base of his spine and back of his neck as their bond prepared for completion.  
  
"Charles," Erik uttered throatily, eyes going wide as his entire body seized up with a choked howl. Charles, trapped on the brink of orgasm, whined loudly - the sound forcing Erik to shallowly and erratically thrust into Charles as he shook and trembled though his climax. It was enough to tip Charles over- a slow, bursting flood of pleasure that had his back bowing and chest heaving for air.  
  
The shutter of another camera went off, but Charles could barely hear it over the roar of his pulse and the heat of their bond finalizing. He could feel Erik's mind in his head, a reverent awe and terrified, exhilarated fear that made Charles reach out for him the second he started to fall from bliss.   
  
"Charles," Erik mumbled, pulling out of Charles' body with a wet, slurping noise and gathering the smaller man tightly into his arms. Charles clung to him, heaving for breath as he tried to filter the buzz of Erik's mind from his own. Erik murmured incoherently into his shoulder, body shaking and slick with sweat. "Mine."  
  
"Uh... do you want your pants back?"  
  
Charles' eyes snapped open, entire body stiffening when he caught sight of a cluster of his classmates all watching - most of them Alphas, but some Omegas. There was an iPhone focused on the two of them in the hands of a petite girl with flushed cheeks, and Charles' trousers were being held up by a blonde Alpha male who had a giant bulge in his jeans.

Charles bit down on a sob of mortification, burying his face back into Erik's neck - ignoring his Alpha's contented rumbling - and held a hand out for his pants. He felt them dropped into his palm and said his thanks into Erik's skin, peeking up after a moment to realize none of them had moved.  
  
"Can... you leave?" He squeaked, face hot. The blonde Alpha and the gruff one that had nearly challenged Erik, exchanged glances.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind earlier," the blonde one said, "when he was fucking your ass into next week. You took it well, like Omegas should." He sneered and Charles could feel Erik tensing in his arms, body shaking with a low growl. Charles, shamefaced, withdrew from Erik to fumble with his trousers. Erik stood, tucking himself back into his jeans and turning to tower over the other Alphas from his spot on the desk.  
  
"Leave," he barked, teeth gnashing menacingly. The two Alphas exchanged glances, and Erik bristled dangerously while Charles struggled to get back into his pants, stepping to block his Omega from sight.  
  
The burly, dark-haired Alpha gestured to Charles. "I figure you're not the sharin' type, are ya, bub?" He asked gruffly. Erik's eyes took on a wild look and he leapt from the table to tackle the other Alpha to the ground with a roar.  
  
Charles scrambled off of the desk, lunging for the two men and wrapping his arms around Erik's stomach. He tapped into their newly formed bond, trying to send love and calming feelings across. It didn't do much, but it was enough for Charles to pry Erik off of the other Alpha after a forceful tug.  
  
"Erik, calm yourself, _please_!" Charles cried, clutching Erik's torso and burying his face into his back. Erik growled, reaching around to tug Charles into his arms and hold him tightly. He shoved his nose into Charles' hair, breathing in deeply with an almost-purring nose. Charles could pick up the edges of fear - fear of losing Charles- and newfound adoration that made Charles hold him back just as tightly.  
  
"So, then that's a no." The other Alpha muttered dryly, standing up and wiping blood from his lip. Erik sneered at him, teeth bared, and Charles tried to bury himself in his Alpha's possessive feelings in order to cancel out the mortification that came with realizing he had an entire semester with these people.  
  
At least he wouldn't have to explain why he'd be bringing a pillow to his next few classes.


End file.
